Gravity Falls: After the War
by Jane Cipher
Summary: At first glance, Gravity Falls seems like a quaint, and peaceful little town. The waterfall is a great place to visit during the heat of the summer, though residents will warn you of water dwelling demons. Fishing season attracts many tourists, but be warned; the Gobblewonker is still lurking in the depths of the lake. Not all is as it seems in Gravity Falls...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Characters are based on the ideas of a drawing from LewToons on YouTube. The two videos are: Drawing Gravity Falls Characters 10 Years Later! And Drawing Gravity Falls Characters 10 Years Later - PART 2

I do not claim any rights to Gravity Falls. Gravity Falls belongs to Disney, and the following writing is purely fan content.

Warning: The following content is unedited. The writing may be quite a bit sloppy.

Prologue:

At first glance, Gravity Falls seems like a quaint, and peaceful little town. The waterfall is a great place to visit during the heat of the summer, though residents will warn you of water dwelling demons. Fishing season attracts many tourists, but be warned; the Gobblewonker is still lurking in the depths of the lake. Visiting the Mystery Shack? Stay on the road, and don't stray from the path, the townsfolk will caution you. Some of the strange things in the Mystery Shack aren't fake.

At first glance, Gravity Falls seems like a quaint, and peaceful little town. But look a little closer, really listen to the residents, and you might find out the town's little secrets.


	2. Chapter 1- Bill

Chapter 1- Bill

His yellow suit was in tatters, his black bow uncomfortably tight. His blonde hair hung in strands around his face. Bright blue chains were clasped around his hands, forcing him to kneel onto the floor. For miles around him there were many portals into other dimensions, but he was forced to stare into the one he failed in.

Gravity Falls.

"Well, well, well, Bill Cipher." A man in a pitch black suit stood before him, his long black hair tied back. Both of his eyes glowed a bright red, with white pupils.

Bill stared stubbornly at the ground, his bright yellow eyes focused on the blank white below him.

The man growled, and his right hand shot forward, grasping Bill's jaw roughly. He forced him to look up, and with his left hand, he smacked him hard.

"When I talk to you," The man said, his voice dangerously soft. "You look at me."

"And why would I look at your ugly mug, Tai?" Bill's voice no longer had it's odd, echoing quality.

Tai picked up his cane, black with a bronze hook, and smacked him across the face with the end. Bill screeched, as a flames engulfed that side of his face. Tai smirked, watching the agony on Bill Cipher's face.

"Cipher, it's time we had a talk." Tai cupped Bill's face in one hand, wiping the flames off as if they were water. Bright blue tears streamed down Bill's face, but his expression was one of pure hate.

"What is it, sir?" Bill spat the words out, his hands curled up into fists.

Tai let go of Bills chin, throwing his head roughly to the side. "You failed me, Cipher. You had one job. Easy as pie, you told me." He leaned closer. "But yet, you failed to take over that dimension. What went wrong, Cipher? All of the others were able to do it."

Bill looked up at Tai with a sneer. "I have my reasons."

Tai stood up, tapping his cane against the white tile. "Well, are you happy now? Whatever your reasons were, they sure didn't do anything to help you, did they?" He laughed. "And WHY did you choose that hideous form?"

Bill looked down. "For fun, I guess."

Tai walked around Bill, looking down at him with a smirk. "Didn't you know that once you gained your physical form, that was it?"

Bill laughed hollowly. "Earth wasn't ready to see me in my true form. I would have found a way."

Tai grinned widely, the smile taking up his whole face in a grotesque smirk. "Well, no matter now. Because, you're going to stay here for the rest of eternity, just watching that dimension."

Bill looked down at the ground, and sighed through his nose, as Tai walked through one of the portals, his laugh echoing throughout the chamber.

#

Bill closed his eyes with a sigh, hanging his head low. His wrists were bright red from all of the rubbing and twisting, trying to find a way out. His bow was even tighter now, not that it mattered anymore.

"DIpper! Dipper, don't go!" A familiar voice broke through his thoughts, almost sobbing. He cracked his eyes open to look upon a familiar young woman, running after a tattered bus. She stopped in the middle of the road, and fell to her knees crying. "Dipper, you promised me… You promised…"

"Shooting Star, don't cry," Bill whispered. "You're supposed to be happy."

Another young woman ran up to Mabel, her bright blonde hair pulled back into a tight bun. "Mable, where is he?"

Mable pointed up the road, her other hand covering her eyes. "He-he-he's in the bus… He left, without a goodbye…"

Pacifica Northwest, heir to the Northwest fortune, girlfriend to the famous Dipper Pines, began crying. Her mascara ran down her face in streams, and the two girls clung to each other tightly.

Bill looked away, unable to look at the sad scene anymore. A bright blue tear fell from his face, and through the portal, hitting Mabel gently on the head.

"Watching human agony now, aren't we?" Tai's voice echoed throughout Bill's mind. Bill screamed, cupping his hands over his ears.

"Get out! Get OUT!"

Tai chuckled, sending another wave of pain through Bill's mind. "Where's the fun in that? Now, why are you so interested in that young girl? You kept her in that bubble, safe from the outside world. You cry when she's crying, laugh when she does and- Oh!"

Bill screamed again, body wracking with spasms of pain as Tai sifted through his mind. "Leave her out of this! LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS!"

Tai chuckled, his face appearing in front of Bill's. "Ahh, but wouldn't it make you suffer even more?" He grinned, the smile stretching grotesquely across his face. "I finally found your weakness, Cipher. And as soon as I can access that world, I think she'd make a lovely bride, don't you?"

Bill gasped for breath as Tai left his mind, his head leaning forward. His voice cracked, as he looked at the crying pair below him. "Mabel, please be safe."

"Bill?" Bill looked up, across the portal, at another human. This one was female, dressed in blue, with a bright yellow flame in her hands, illuminating her face.

"He-hey Jane." Bill ducked his head, hiding his face from his older sister.

Her voice was stern, but soft at the same time. "This is all your fault. The girl wouldn't even be in trouble if you hadn't failed the Master."

Bill closed his eyes. "The 'girl's' name is Mabel, Jane. Use it."

Jane walked around the portal, and held the flame to her brother's face. The pain subsided quickly, and he breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Alright then, Mabel. She wouldn't even be in trouble if it wasn't for you. In fact, the whole dimension wouldn't be in trouble."

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"Once the Master gets into that dimension, it won't just be the girl that's in trouble, Brother."

Bill's eyes widened, and he looked into the portal. The barrier keeping him from taking his chaos to the whole world wouldn't stand a chance against Tai.

"Jane. I have a plan."

Jane's bright blue eyes widened. "Oh no you don't."

Bill looked up at Jane. "Jane, please. It isn't just about Mabel anymore…"

Jane grimaced, and she pulled out a bright blue key from her pocket. "Fine… FINE. But only because that dimension is holding the very fabric of the universe together." She unlocked Bill, and helped him up. He wobbled a little bit, but his legs held strong.

"Alright, Jane, you're going to have to look like me." Bill rubbed his wrists with a grimace.

Jane morphed into a copy of Bill, only a couple inches taller. "Alright, cuff me."

Bill sighed, and clasped the chains around her wrists.

"Bill, be careful." Jane looked down into the portal, her eyes closed. "We already lost Amy and Carson, I can't lose you too."

Bill nodded, wringing his pale hands. "I know. I know."

And he jumped into the portal,


	3. Chapter 2- Mabel

Chapter 2: Mabel

It started two months ago. Dipper had become increasingly cross, the shadows under his eyes getting darker and darker. Ever since they chose to move to Gravity Falls together, they were a little bit distant, with Dipper always going on adventures with Pacifica. But, as soon as he came home from tracking down a rogue Yeti in the north, he began to have sleepless nights, often pacing and mumbling to himself during the day.

His insomnisa had been getting worse, so Mabel forced him to go to the doctor. A couple of hours later, he came out looking like a mess, the doctor looking concerned.

"When he came in about, say, two months ago," The doctor sat down in front of his desk, putting his glasses on. "He said something about needing a brain scan. He instructed us to do the exact same thing the next time he visited, and the results from today's were… frightening, to say the least."

He pulled out a folder, and placed two pictures in front of Mabel.

"We all know what happens here. In fact, often times people come in because a gnome bit them, or the gobblewonker sneezed on them." The doctor had sighed, and pointed to one of the pictures. "This was what Dipper's brain had been like before he went on that two month expedition. And this…" He pointed to the other picture, where a small dent in the skull could be shown, and a dark blob around the area. "This is what it's like now."

Mabel stared at the two pictures in shock. "Wh… What is it?"

"We think that Dipper had hit his head, resulting in a concussion. The weakness inside his head might have prompted some sort of… thing to reside in his mind. What it is, we're not quite sure. We do know that it's the cause of the insomnisa. I would like to get a closer look, which would require surgery."

"I don-"

"I'll do it for free. This may be something that we need to find a treatment for, just in case it's viral."

"I see." Mabel was quiet, folding her hands neatly in her lap.

Gosh, that was such a long time ago.

Mabel couldn't help but reflect on those events, as she watched the bus drive further and further away, her head lying limply in Pacifica's lap.

"They never did the surgery." Mabel said softly. Pacifica dried her tears, looking at Mabel, confused.

"What?"

"Nothing." Mabel stood up slowly, wiping her face. "He's gone now… Nothing else matters anymore."

"Don't be like that Mabel." Pacifica held Mabel's shoulders, the two looking in each other's eyes. "Just… Call your uncles or something. He was going to them, right?"

"Yeah." Mabel said miserably, her shoulders slumped forward. "I… I guess."

Pacifica undid her bun, letting her hair flow down her shoulders. "Come on, Mabel. Let's get you back to the shack."

"Uh huh." Mabel said softly, holding her hair in her hands.

Suddenly, there was a loud crashing sound, and a man stumbled out of the bushes. He had a ragged yellow suit on, and a bowtie that looked uncomfortably tight around his neck. He had long golden hair, which concealed his eyes.

"Sir, are you alright?" Pacifica let go of Mabel, and helped the man up. The man brushed his hair out of his eyes, looking at Pacifica with bright golden eyes.

"Yeah." He mumbled, looking away. His eyes met with Mabel's, and his face seemed to light up. "Shooting Star!"

Mabel felt uncomfortable. "Wha… Who are you?"

"

The man looked down at himself, then cleared his throat. "Right, right." He bowed lowly. "Bill Cipher, dream extraordinaire."

Mabel and Pacifica shrieked. "YOU?!"

Bill Cipher brushed the hair out of his eyes, looking up. "Would you let me explain first?"

Mabel trembled, pushing Pacifica behind her. "What do you want?"

Bill rolled his eyes. "Look, can we discuss this a little more… Private? I'd teleport us to the Mystery Shack, but my powers are pretty much gone."

Mabel bit her lip, looking back at Pacifica. 'I don't know…' She thought. "I… I guess."

Pacifica looked at Mabel as if she was crazy. "What are you doing?!" She shrieked. Mabel covered her ears.

"I just thought that maybe we'd hear him out…" She looked down at the ground.

Pacifica grunted, blowing a couple of strands of hair out of her face. "Fine."

Bill Cipher walked over to Mabel, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Are you al-"

Mabel smacked his hand away. "Don't touch me, you… you… psycho!"

Bill looked hurt, holding his gloved hand closely. "Fair enough…" He mumbled.

Mabel marched off of the road, and into the woods. "Hurry up!" She yelled over her shoulder.

Pacifica raced after her, and Bill sighed, as he walked after her.

#

Mabel sat on a tree stump, her head leaning against the tree behind her. She heard a rustling, and didn't even look as Bill and Pacifica entered the clearing. She stood up, her back to Bill. "Alright. Talk."

Mabel could hear Bill pacing, his steps soft upon the ground. "It's… complicated. My sister, Jane is… being held prisoner by the Master." She heard him mutter something. "I… managed to escape… And I found myself here. I… Need your help in saving her... " He stopped, and Mabel turned around, to see his eyes squeezed shut. He was lying.

"I want the truth, Bill." Her voice was weak, and her hands hung limply at her sides.

"That is the truth." His voice was hard, the first time, Mabel realized, that he had actually been like that with her.

Pacifica wrung her hands. "Mabel, could we just take his word for it? I-I-I don't want him to get mad."

Bill ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not mad. Just…" He slumped to the floor, his eyes closed.

Pacifica gasped. "What the-"

Mabel felt his pulse. "He's just unconscious. I wonder why…"

Pacifica sat down. "Should we just leave him here?"

Mabel sighed through her nose. "No, I don't think we should. We better take him to the Shack. Help me, please?"

Pacifica lifted up his legs, while Mabel held his arms, dragging him partly through the woods. A few minutes later, they reached the Mystery Shack.

"Soos?" Mabel cried out, adjusting her grip on him. "Soos, you here?"

"Yeah, hold on." A slightly accented voice echoed through the clearing, and the owner of the Mystery Shack stepped out, in a moss green shirt and jeans. "What's up, dude?"

Mabel gave him a look, slightly shaking Bill.

"Oh, okay dude." He walked over, and picked him up with ease. "Where to?"

"Take him to the attic." Mabel said tiredly, walking inside.

"Right then, Mabel."

Mabel stumbled into the kitchen, sitting across from Melody.

"Mabel, are you alright?" Melody gripped Mabel's hands. "Where's Dipper?"

"Gone." Mabel whispered. "He left without a goodbye."

Soos's voice carried down the stairs. "Uh, guys? He's awake now! What do I do?"

"I'll-"

"MABEL!" Bill screeched.

Mabel pushed herself out of her seat, and sprinted up the stairs. Pushing the door open, she gasped at the sight in front of her.

Bill was glowing a bright blue, his face twisted in agony.


	4. Chapter 3- Dipper

Chapter 3- Dipper

"Dipper! Dipper!" He could hear Mabel's scream as he boarded the bus, but he just didn't care. He shouldered his bag, handed the driver a ticket, and sat in the back, plugging his earbuds in. He didn't want to hear her screams. It would just make it harder. He felt the bus rumble to life, and glanced out the window to see the scenery begin to pass by.

"Dipper!" Her voice was faint, but he could still hear it. 'Darn it Mabel, just quit it already,' He thought angrily, turning the volume up. 'I'm gone already.'

He glanced at his phone to see that a text from Pacifica had come. He swiped through the phone, and found her message.

"Dipper, where are you? You haven't come home in days! Don't tell me you left me!"

Delete.

His thumb hovered over her number, and he pressed it. He hesitated, before pressing the delete button. "I'm so sorry Pacifica."

#

It had started two months ago. He had just come back from tracking down the rogue yeti, and was prepared to step off of the bus when something flew towards him, hitting him hard in the head. He could still hear Pacifica's screams, and the feeling of blood on his hand was still fresh in his mind. They said that he had been unconscious, but he had seen everything perfectly, just unable to move.

He'd been fine for a few days, and they sent him home with instructions on treating his wound. Yet, something told him not to do it.

It was a few days before he began hearing the Voice. He often had conversations with the Voice, and at first they were arguments.

Not that the Voice cared.

"What are you thinking about, Pines?" It echoed throughout his mind. It sounded vaguely male, but It never specified. "You aren't going back on our deal, are you?"

"No…" Dipper mumbled, pulling his knees up to his chest.

"Good." The Voice purred. Dipper could almost feel It sitting right next to him, but he couldn't see anything. "You keep your promise, and Bill will never harm your world again."

"Where are we going…" Dipper murmured, burying his face in his hoodie. It would be nice to sleep…

"Just to a little place I call home. You're mine now, Pines." Dipper felt something on his forehead. "Go to sleep. I'll wake you when we get there."

And Dipper slept.

#

"Alright Pines, wake up!" The Voice was louder, almost as if it was right next to him.

Dipper cracked his eyes open, bright sunlight directly in his face. He was on a bench, a few yards away from a cliff. "Wh…"

"Hope you don't mind, Pines, but I used your body for a bit." The Voice sounded amused. "You rested, while I 'manned the station', as you will."

Dipper sat up, his eyes downcast. "So… How do I get to your 'home'?"

"Just leap off the cliff!"

"Wait, what?!"

"I'm completely serious, Pines. It's not an actual cliff. Throw a rock or something to prove it."

Dipper fingered a stone in his pocket, and pulled it out. Carved on it was a heart, with the writing "D+P" inside.

"You're leaving your life behind. Throw it."

Dipper kissed it briefly, before throwing it down the cliff. It began to glow, and then popped out of existence, a brief flash emitting from it.

"So jump, Pines."

And he did.

#

His eyes opened to a black cavern, with a glowing white floor. Moving pictures of strange things patterned the walls and floors, one right behind him. A delicate cough sounded from behind him, and he turned to face a young man with ragged gold hair, a tattered yellow suit, and a bow that seemed to be tied too tight around his neck.

"Hello, Pine Tree." His voice didn't have the echoing quality it did oh-so-many years ago, but Dipper recognized it all the same.

Bill lifted his wrists before Dipper could do anything, revealing bright blue chains. "Can't do anything, Pine Tree. You're safe."

"Indeed." The Voice wasn't in his head anymore. He heard it clearly behind him, and he turned to see a man with a black suit, long black hair pulled back into a ponytail, and glowing red eyes with white irises. "And now, you're mine."

Bright red chains erupted from the floor connecting to his neck, wrists and ankles. Dipper gasped for breath as they pulled him down into a kneeling position, his head held high.

"It was nice doing buisness with you, Pines." The man twirled his cane, before smacking Dipper across the face with the bronze hook. Flames flickered on his face, and Dipper screamed in agony, as the flames burned a strange symbol into his soft flesh. A swirl, with a eye in the center.

The pain slowly subsided, and the man cackled. "Wonderful! The only one who can stop me is now in my grasp." He cupped Dipper's face roughly in his gloved hands, leering down at him. "And now, with you out of the way, I can finally take over your dimension without any setbacks!"

"You liar!" Dipper shouted, his face red. Tears streamed down his face, only to be evaporated by the flames. "You said my world would be safe!"

The man let go of Dipper, hooking his neck with his cane and pulling him close. "Ah, I said Bill Cipher wouldn't harm your precious little Earth. However, I didn't say anything about anyone else!"

Dipper scowled up at the man, as the flames slowly vanished. The man jerked his cane away, and marched off, whistling a cheerful little tune.

"That's Tai, the Master." Bill's voice was suddenly… girlier. His tone was softer, and when Dipper turned, he saw his eyes were a bright blue instead of gold. "Don't cross him. You're a new demon, so he MIGHT let you go in a few centuries, if you're good enough. However, my brother was doomed to all of eternity chained here because he failed the Master."

"Wait, what?" DIpper craned his neck to look around, and gasped at the new clothes adorning his body. A dark blue suit, with a pine tree stitched into the pocket. "What do you mean I'm a new demon?"

Bill chuckled, looking down at the portal. "You accepted the Master's deal. Anyone who makes a deal with him is doomed to being one of his demon slaves. My brother and I made that mistake about… Oh I don't know, ten centuries ago?"

Dipper pulled at his chains, which were now a glowing white. "What the heck are you talking about? Who's this brother of yours?"

"Why Bill Cipher of course." He leaned forward, his eyes cold. "I helped him escape to the real world. I am his older sister, Jane."


	5. Chapter 4- Bill

Chapter 4- Bill

Bill writhed in agony, the pain worse than anything else he had gone through. Worse than gaining his physical form, worse than being stripped of his powers.

"B-Bill!" Mabel cried out, standing in the doorway. "What's going on?!"

"Not… Sure…" He moaned through gritted teeth, clawing at his arms. He threw his head back, laughing in spite of the pain, tears streaming down his face. "It hurts! Ahahaha! It hurts so much!"

Mabel had a look of pure terror on her face, clutching the doorframe.

Bill flashed a pained grin at Mabel. "Don't you worry, Star. I-I-I-AHHHHHHH!" His eyes flashed a bright blue, and suddenly everything stopped. The flames that had engulfed Bill died down, leaving a charred and smoking body on the floor.

Mabel placed her hands to her mouth, eyes wide. "Bill? Bill, are you alright?!"

The body coughed, and Bill sat up, looking dazed. "Pain is not hilarious anymore." He commented dryly, standing up. "That hurt like… I better not say. There might be kids reading this."

Mabel flashed Bill an odd look.

#

"Bill, take your shirt off. I have to see if you've been burned." Mabel tugged at Bill's suit, but it wouldn't budge.

"No can do Shooting Star." Bill pushed her away. "I am perfectly fine, thank-you-very-much."

Mabel glowered at him, before stomping to the doorway. "FINE! I'm just TRYING to help." She slammed the door, and Bill collapsed on the bed.

"I wonder…" He mused, right before snapping his fingers. With a bright flash, a piece of parchment floated in front of him. He scowled, ripping it up. "That is NOT what I wanted." He grumbled, tossing the pieces out of the window. "I needed a new suit, not a stupid piece of paper!" He laid back, staring at the slanted ceiling. "How long, Tai?" He whispered. "How long until you invade this world? What have you done with the boy?"

"He made a deal with him." Jane's voice echoed in his mind.

Bill sat up, his golden eyes wide. "WHAT?!"

"You don't have to yell…" Jane commented, her voice stern. "You also don't have to speak out loud."

"Right, right." Bill mumbled, as he wrung his hands. "Are you serious? Pine Tree made a deal with that horrible Demon Lord?"

"Yeah." Jane sighed. "Poor boy is freaking out right now. Keeps yanking at his chains, sobbing about how he made such a stupid mistake. Can't comfort him."

"What's his suit?" Bill asked suddenly, gripping the bed frame.

"Dark blue with light blue accents. His eyes, although I haven't told him yet, are a blinding white. So are his chains. I believe his symbol is a pine tree. Fitting."

"Quit the snarky attitude already, Jane!" Bill snapped. "Is that all you needed to tell me?!"

Jane grumbled. "Yeesh, someone's in a bad mood. Yes, that's all."

Bill leaned back, as the mind connection snapped. A new demon happened to be Mabel's brother.

She would be heartbroken, to say the least.

#

Mabel marched into his room the next day, holding out a strange set of clothing. "Put these on. Your suit is tattered and ruined. Be quick, we're getting you a haircut too."

Bill rolled his eyes, taking the clothes. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today."

Mabel slammed the door behind her in response.

Bill changed quickly, and looked at his reflection in confusion. A black jacket with a bright yellow shirt and dark blue jeans. He had on some white sneakers, which felt comfortable compared to the boots he usually wore.

Mabel had given him things called "contacts" which were supposed to change his eye color to a dark brown. However, he didn't see the point of it, and stuffed them into the drawers along with his tattered suit.

"You decent?" Mabel's called through the door.

"Yeah." Bill sat down on the bed, and didn't look up when Mabel came in. "So… Haircut?"

"Yeah, your hair is full of split ends." She held a lock of his blonde hair. "Plus, it looks like you really need your hair washed." She yanked it a little, and Bill yelped.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

Mabel turned around. "Just because. Now, come on, we gotta go to town."

#

Snip. Snip. Snip.

Bill stared at his reflection blankley as the barber cut his hair. The bruises from years of torment were finally gone, as well as the horrible burn mark he was given when he first came into Tai's service. He winced as the barber accidentally sliced into his skin with the razor, and his golden eyes focused on the small beads of blood forming on his neck.

Finally, the barber took his hands away from Bill's head, and he finally got a good look at himself. The barber had decided to to a free dye job, resulting in most of his hair being a dark brown. His golden bangs hung over his left eye, slightly ragged. It was a nice look, to be sure.

Bill raised a slender hand to finger his bangs, before standing up. "Thank you, sir."

"Aheh, no problem." The barber seemed a bit nervous around Bill, which was understandable. He did seem to give off that aura around people, which was beginning to get tiring. He pulled a few dollars he had found lying around the attic out of his pocket, and handed it to the barber as a tip. Mabel quickly paid, and they rushed out of the building.

"Wish they'd stop giving me these odd looks." Bill growled, walking quickly. "They don't even know that it's me. I look perfectly normal! This is how I looked before- Never mind."

"Before what?" Mabel asked curiously, as they walked down Main Street.

"I said never mind, Mabel." Bill said through gritted teeth.

"Bill, what the heck is wrong with you?!" Mabel grabbed his shoulder, turning him to face her. "You're all moody, you act all nice to me, then rude, then back to being nice! You're brooding one minute, but when I say something about it, you brighten up and act as if nothing is wrong!"

Bill shoved her hand off roughly, his face blank. "I have my reasons, Mabel. Just… Just leave me be, alright?"

Mabel looked down at the ground, before scowling at him. "Fine."

"Fine!"

"Be that way!" Mabel huffed, before sprinting off.

Bill stuffed his hands in his pockets, hunching his shoulders forward. "Women," He muttered, walking slowly down the street.


	6. Chapter 5- Mabel

Chapter 5- Mabel

"Men," Mabel growled under her breath, taking a shortcut through the woods. She stepped over a couple of gnomes dragging a large branch off of the path, brushed away a few fairies, and ignored Celestabellebethabelle as she attempted to get Mabel's attention.

"Mabel! Oh Mabel, I had so much fun the last time we had a fight, would you like to do it again? Mabel!"

"URGH!" Mabel kicked a tree stump, her scream silencing the forest. "Can't you be like normal forest creatures, and LEAVE. ME. ALONE!?"

"Sorry"

"Yeah, Sorry."

"What they said!"

"Revengeeee…."

Mabel rolled her eyes. "Quit it ." She kept walking, the forest now noticeably quiet.

#

Climbing up the stairs, Mabel heard a quiet whispering from Bill's room, Vaguely curious, she walked up to his room, and placed her ear to the door.

"Jane, what am I going to do? If he has Dipper, I don't think I can keep this place safe for much longer without his help."

Mabel jerked her head away. "He knows where Dippers is?" She whispered, before placing her ear back onto the door.

"No, I don't think… Wait, what? She's right outside the door?" Mabel heard several footsteps, and she backed away quickly as Bill flung the door open, his face blank. "Yes, Jane, this is Shooting Star, who I had forgotten was EXTREMELY NOSY." His gaze sharpened, crossing his arms.

"Who's Jane?" Mabel squeaked out, shrinking under Bill's harsh gaze.

"None of your business, Mabel." Bill looked up at the ceiling. "I'm pretty sure my room is meant for ME and ME alone."

Mabel wiped away a couple of tears she just barely noticed. "Which happens to be in the very house I live in."

Bill ruffled her hair and turned slightly to the right. "But you're not the owner of it. See you in the morning."

Mabel sighed, as the door shut. "Yeah, see you." She walked inside her room, and fell onto her bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Why won't you tell me anything?"


	7. Chapter 6- Dipper

Chapter 6- Dipper

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, STUPID!" Dipper yanked at his chains, the collar around his neck keeping his head at an uncomfortable angle. "So… Stupid…" Dipper sobbed, his hands curled into tight fists.

"Calm down, Pines." Bi- Jane remarked, staring at him with a soft expression. "You didn't know."

"ARGH, but I made this almost exact same mistake before!" Dipper slumped his shoulders, closing his eyes. "I thought I had learned my lesson with Bill. I thought that I knew-" His voice cracked. "EXACTLY what to do! B-but…" Dipper stared at the ceiling, his voice trailing off. "Mabel." He looked at Jane with a horror struck look on his face. "I-I'm never going to see her again! Or Pacifica, or Soos, or Gruncle Ford, or Gruncle Stan, or Wendy…" He started hyperventilating. "I-I-I mean, I know the deal was that all I had to do was never see them again, and the world would be safe from Bill, but I'm going to outlive each and every one of them! I won't see Mabel get married, even from a distance, I won't-"

"DIPPER!" Jane shouted, her eyes squeezed tight. "Do you even SEE the portal right in front of you?! You can still watch your sister get married, you can still see everyone. Just... " Her voice softened. "Just never speak to them…"

"Who did you lose?" Dipper asked softly.

Jane stared at the ground, her face emotionless. "His name was Carson. We were engaged, and I wanted my wedding to be just perfect. That's where my deal with the Master came in." Her hands twitched a little bit. "And her name was Amy, my little sister. She had some sort of sickness that these days is recognized as cancer. By then, I had already disappeared and Bill was alone and scared. Amy was cured, alright. But, Bill had disappeared, and Carson took Amy in."

Jane shuddered. "The things he did to them, when they attempted to get us back… It was horrible."

Dipper was silent, staring at the floor.

"Just… Just be grateful Bill's down there with Mabel."

Dipper's head snapped up. "Wait, WHAT? He's in there?"

Jane rolled her eyes. "You finally figured it out?"

Dipper began straining at his chains again. "That MONSTER is down there? He'll… He'll…"

"Keep your sister safe, like he's been doing for the past few days?" Jane said skeptically, looking at Dipper with an amused expression.

"Wait-wait-wait… What?" Dipper stared at Jane with a dumbfounded expression.

Jane laughed dryly. "It's the reason I'm here in the first place, looking like my younger brother." She grimaced. "Now I know what he felt like."

"Well, that is very interesting." Tai's voice echoed through the cavern, and he faded into existence right next to Dipper.

"Oh bleep." Jane muttered. "That's not good."

#

Dipper watched with horror as Tai brought his cane down on top of Jane's head hard, adding another shriek of pain to dozens of others from before. "TELL ME EVERYTHING!"

Jane's suit turned into a bright electric blue, her blonde hair becoming darker and longer. Her features softened into those of a female. "I will not, you horrible excuse of a demon."

Tai growled, grabbing her face with one hand roughly, forcing her to look up. "I will not hesitate to look through your mind. It would be less painful for you to tell me."

"Leave her alone!" Dipper yelled, straining forward.

Tai kicked Jane away, and turned to Dipper with a sneer. "Oh look, my newest edition to my small army of demon slaves." He stepped over, and lifted his hand. Dipper flinched, but was surprised to feel a gentle touch from the Master, which had his hand cupping Dipper's face gently. "How about I make another deal with you?"

Dipper pulled his head back, staring at Tai with disgust. "Why do you think I'd-"

"You'll get to see your family again."

"Wait, what?" Dipper looked up at the Master with shock, his mouth hanging open. "What… What do you mean?"

Tai chuckled lightly, looking down into the portal. "All you have to do is bring me Bill. Then, I'll let you wander the dimensions freely, with only the occasional job to carry out for me."

"Re-Really?"

"Dipper, don't trust him!" Jane screamed, twisting in her chains.

"Shut UP, you miserable little- I mean, quiet please." He snapped his fingers, and Jane fell asleep promptly. "Like I said, Pines. Bring me Bill, become my messenger of doom and whatnot, and you can see whoever you want, whenever you want. Just shake my hand, Dipper."

The chain on one of his arms fell off, and Dipper stared at it.

"I'll give you a couple of days to decide."


	8. Chapter 7- Bill

Chapter 7- Bill

Two days later, Bill was pacing restlessly, his footsteps thudding on the thin wood.

'Knock, knock.'

"Come in." He growled, turning towards the door.

"Bill, tell me what's wrong." Mabel walked through the door, her arms crossed. "We both are not leaving without giving me an explanation."

"Fine, you want an explanation?" Bill snapped, slamming the door shut. He drew the tattered curtains closed, and turned on the light. "You really want to know the reason I'm here?"

"Yes, Bill, I do!" Mabel yelled, her hands curling into fists.

Bill ripped off his shirt, revealing several scars and bruises all over his chest. Burn marks and more bruises and scars were all over his arms, fading as they reached his neck.

"The real reason I invaded this place was not my decision, Mabel. It was HIS decision, a miserable excuse of a demon named Tai, who also happens to be the all powerful Demon Lord. He's crazy, and cruel, and…" Bill clenched his fists. "Completely ruined my life."

"Bill-"

"He wants this dimension all to himself Mabel. He's conquered hundreds, maybe more, but his selfish and greedy self wants this one. The one holding the very fabric of space and time together. He sent me here to take care of it, because I so desperately wanted to prove myself. If I did, I would get to see Amy again, and keep her and Carson from making a terrible mistake.

"Not that it mattered anyways. You want to know why I kept you safe, in that dream prison? It was to keep you from harm, so that not even Tai could hurt you. You want to know why I failed, when I could have so easily crushed you like a gnat? Why I acted the part of the insane demon? Because I cared about you. I cared about you just like I did with Amy, and Jane… No, even more than that.

"I didn't want to see you get hurt. So, I let you win. Even though you thought of me as a horrible, horrible pers… demon, I wanted to see you happy. Even though it caused me so much pain…" Bill held his hands to his head, squeezing his eyes shut.

"For years, he caused me pain, he made me suffer, just because I failed him. Jane got rid of the mark binding me to him, so that I could be able to keep you and this place safe. That glowing blue light? That was Jane giving me almost all of her powers, I'm sure of it. But, they don't work well with me. I want a suit? I get a stupid piece of PAPER!" Bill gritted his teeth, bright blue tears leaking out of his eyes,

"I can't protect you, Shooting Star. I can't believe I ever thought I could be anything more than a horrible dream demon." Bill sank to his knees, now fully sobbing. He felt embarrassed to let Mabel see him like this, but he couldn't stop it.

"And now your brother's a demon because of the Master, and he's not coming back anytime soon, unless Tai wants him to. Pine Tree is gone, Mabel. He's going to outlive you for centuries, and it will slowly drive him insane! At least I had my sister… He's got no one."

"Bill," Mabel was holding him close, and he felt her hands wipe away his tears. "Bill, don't blame yourself. You did what you thought was right, even if it didn't go as planned." Bill felt something drip onto his bare shoulder, and he looked up to see Mabel crying softly. "I'm so sorry Bill."

"Mabel, who is this?" A familiar voice said sharply. Bill looked up to see Dipper standing in the doorway, a dark blue suit with light blue accents adorning his body. His irises were whiter than the white of his eyes, almost a light blue.

Mabel stood up, and backed away, pressing her back against the wall. Bill stood up slowly, putting his shirt back on. "Mabel, stay back." Bill stood in front of her, his hands clenched into fists. "Dipper, what are you doing here?"

Dipper looked at Bill coldly. "WHO are you?"

Bill scowled, hunching his shoulders forward. "Name's Bill Cipher. Don't tell me you don't remember me, Pine Tree."

Dipper glared at Bill. "Really? So why is my sister cowering behind you? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!"

Bill growled, his voice taking on the echoing quality is used to have. "Nothing, Dipper. However, you're a freaking demon now, I can't trust you. You even have the Master's mark on your face."

Dipper stuck his fore finger and middle finger up, pointing them at Bill like a gun. "Move over, Cipher. Let me see my sister, now."

Bill lunged forward, hitting Dipper right in the jaw. "You work for HIM, I can't let you near her!"

"Oh really," Dipper's voice was cold, white fire dancing in his hands. "She's my sister, you idiot! Do you really think you can keep her safer from the Master? If you come with me, Cipher, she'll be safe."

Bill dodged a fireball from Dipper. "Dipper, do you really believe he'll keep Mabel safe? WHat was his exact words, huh? He is a master of creating loopholes in his deals, and you've made not just one, but two of them with him! The more you make, the more he'll have control over you!"

Dipper gripped Bill by the neck, much like how Tai did. "And how do you know that, huh? Maybe your mark is somewhere else, and you're hiding it from Mabel!"

"DIPPER, STOP!" Mabel shrieked, pushing him away from Bill. "This isn't you, Dipper. What happened to you?"

"He made a deal with Tai, that's what happened." Bill muttered, glaring at Dipper.

Dipper smiled warmly at Mabel. "I did what I had to to keep you-"

"Let me guess, keep me safe?" Mabel's voice was as sharp as a knife. "Dipper, I can handle things on my own! Now look at what happened, Dipper. You're violent, and destructive… and not the Dipper I know and love." She turned her back to Dipper, and buried her face in Bill's shoulder. "Just… Just leave. I don't want to see you anymore."

"Mabel-"

"Just GO!"


	9. Chapter 8- Mabel

Chapter 8- Mabel

Mabel clutched the yellow shirt of Bill. These past few days have been hard on Mabel, but she now knew one thing for certain.

Dipper was never going to be the same.

She felt a slender hand settle onto her back, and she tensed up a little bit. She felt Bill's fingers dig into her back, as he pulled her into a tighter embrace. She saw her tears stain his new, bright yellow shirt, but Bill didn't seem to care. Mabel filled her hands with his yellow shirt, feeling overwhelmed. Here she was, crying into the shirt of the demon who was sent to tear her world apart for his master…

But yet, all he did, he did it for her. Mabel felt confused, depressed, and… torn apart on the inside.

"Why Dipper?" She said finally, muffled by Bill's shirt. "Why is he so important to whatever-that-guy's name was?"

Bill placed his other hand on her head, and Mabel flinched slightly.

"Do you really want to know?" Bill said softly, and Mabel looked at him. She nodded, eyes wide.

"He's the only person who has even a slightest clue on how to break the barrier between dimensions without using the… messier method I attempted to use. Stanford's just too old, and is on his deathbed anyways, and Stanley's just… Stanley." Bill said softly, prying Mabel from him gently. "There's nothing you can do now, Star."

Mabel sat on the bed, looking down at the floor. "I'm going to… I'm going to…" She looked up, absolute rage and hatred burning in her eyes. "I'm going to rip the one responsible for all of this from limb to limb. And I won't be done there. I'll make sure he's still alive when I put him six feet under the earth. He still won't be feeling the pain I am right now, by then."

Bill blinked in response, sitting on the thin wood floor. "Star…" His voice began taking on the echoing quality it had before. " _ **I will personally make sure you get your revenge. He will feel your pain 10 times more, for the rest of his life. I will strip him of his powers, and chain him over the pits of Tartarus for you, Mabel."**_ He cleared his throat. "That being said, you should get some sleep. I'll be out in the town, if you need me. I believe I should get something substantial to eat, and you do too. I'll bring you back something."

"Bill-"

"I need some alone time, Mabel. You'll be safe." With that, Mabel watched Bill turn on his heel, and walk out the door casually.

#

She's been staring at the ceiling for an hour, jumping at the slightest noise, and constantly wishing that Bill would come back. Soos and Melody didn't live at the shack, they just worked there, leaving Mabel by herself, and right now her nerves were as frayed as the end of a strand yarn on a tattered sweater. Mabel frowned. Where had she come up with that analogy? She hasn't made sweaters in, gosh, it's been ages. When she was still that happy, carefree young child, unaware of all that would happen…

"Mabel, please." Mabel heard his voice, and bolted straight up, staring at the thing with Dipper's face. "Please, give me a chance? He can't do anything to keep you safe and I-"

"Dip- Whoever you are, I don't want to hear it." Mabel brought her knees up to her chest, staring at the demon with a frightened expression. "I just want Dipper back, and you're not him."

"Mabel,it is me." Dipper's voice cracked a little bit. "Do you even know what he would do to me if I went back on my promise, or if you tried to take me from him? I have to bring Bill back, to keep you and me safe!"

"Really," Mabel deadpanned. "And since when, Dipper, did you suddenly care? You were always off with Pacifica on some sort of adventure, and when you finally came back, you were just… just…"

"Mabel-"

"NO, Dipper! You and I were so naive when we children, thinking it would always be the same. Heh, that changed the minute you turned 16. 'I'll be home soon, Mabel!' 'Don't worry Mabel, I'll set aside some time for you eventually!' 'Mabel, not now, Pacifica says there's a rogue yeti all the way on the other side of the world.'" Mabel's voice cracked a little, wringing her hands. "You might have well taken Ford's apprenticeship. Maybe I should've stayed in the bubble, Dipper… At least Bill cares."

Dipper scowled deeply, white flames licking the edges of his suit. "Well look who's being selfish! I fight my way all the way to heck and back to get you back, I make a deal with a bleepin' demon to keep you safe, and you can't even spare an ounce of pity for my situation! I'm going to live far longer than you, Mabel. In fact, I wouldn't have been able to see you if I hadn't made that deal!"

Mabel scoffed, tears leaking out the sides of her eyes. "When did you change so much, Dipper?" She crossed her arms, looking away. "Bill, come back…"

Dipper let out an inhuman snarl, his whole figure swathed in blinding white flames. "Okay, great, he came down here to protect you and woo you in the process. You really believe he actually cared, Mabel?! He was just using you, like he always does, for his own personal gain! WHY ON EARTH DO YOU TRUST HIM MORE THAN YOUR OWN BROTHER?!"

"Because you're not her brother." Bill said calmly, stepping out of the shadows. "Once you made that deal with your Master, you severed all connections with your family, correct? And in that process, you broke Mabel's heart in a million pieces. Now you're a freaking demon, and apparently have severe anger issues now. Your personality is nothing like the real Dipper. In fact, I remember distinctly that Jane explained everything to you. She also told me that you were a sobbing mess." Bill tapped his new cane on the floor, giving Dipper a cold glare.

"Tad Strange, I suggest you keep your awful antics to other demons. Dipper hasn't even made his decision yet, my dear brother." Bill finished, holding his cane in both hands. "You're making everything harder for Dipper and Mabel's relationship, and I suggest stopping. After all, once I get my powers back, you're going to have a… bad time." Bill snickered a little bit. "Ahh, Undertale puns that no one but the reader understands."

Mabel gave Bill an odd look.

#

Tad Strange, from Gravity falls was apparently more than just a "tad strange". He turned out to be a demon in disguise, attempting to pass off as a normal human. His form was that of a rather portly man with a sour expression, a short crop of black hair, and a suit of shifting, swirling colors. He apparently loved seeing people in misery, so when he had gotten wind of what was happening through the demon network, (yes, that's a thing), he decided to have some fun. It wasn't too hard, Tad explained, to take the form of Dipper. In fact, he cackled while saying this, it was too easy.

Mabel was seriously creeped out by this guy, but she supposed it was his "thing".

"I tried the shape thing, once." Tad was talking to Bill, the two apparently engrossed in a strange discussion. "It was rather difficult, I must admit. One eye, and tiny, rubbery limbs? I wasn't a huge fan of it, personally. Especially since the fandom couldn't decide whether or not I was blue, or purple, or green… I must say, I was particularly partial to the purple one, but I suppose it didn't matter anyways."

"Mmm Hmm." Bill nodded slightly, the light catching in his bright golden hair. Mabel looked away, pretending to focus on her hands. However, her eyes crept up again, and she looked at Bill's new outfit with interest. He had tan dress pants on, with a crisp white shirt and a golden vest. He had a white fedora tilted at an angle on his head, with a gold band around it. Mabel noted that he had kept the sneakers she bought for him though. Looking closer, she saw couple of glittering dots on his ears.

"Oh, Star, I got these wonderful things called "piercings." I got some gold ones, you like?"

"Ah, heh, sure." Mabel stuttered, her heart hammering wildly in her chest as she looked him in the eyes.

It was a few moments before she had realized that Tad had disappeared, and the two were alone.

Alone. The thought made her feel giddy inside, though she wasn't quite sure why.

Bill's face was closer, his back slightly bent. His long eyelashes brushed against her face, right before she realized what was going to happen. And she enjoyed every second of it.

HIs lips were… soft. Unlike the other's she had kissed, his lips were not chapped in the slightest. She felt one of his hands press against her cheek gently, a few seconds before the other joined it. She snaked her arms around his, wrapping them around his neck.

"Mabel?" Bill murmured, his eyes closed.

"What is it?" She murmured back, their foreheads pressed together.

"You're the most beautiful girl I have laid eyes on in centuries." Bill whispered, before kissing her again.

"Mmm…" Mabel sank into the kiss, and they stayed like that for a few minutes, each one seeming like an eternity.

And when they broke away, it was much too soon.


	10. Chapter 9- Dipper Important info!

Chapter 9- Dipper

Dipper stared at his freed hand, and looked down at the portal with wonder. Which was immediately shattered by what he was seeing.

Someone that looked just like him was terrorizing Mabel. It couldn't have been him though… he was right here, and he wouldn't do anything like that, right?

"Ahh yes, Tad Strange. Possibly the best demon in my little army." Tai's voice echoed in the silence. "I suppose I better tighten the reins on him though. He might accidentally reveal my plan to Cipher."

"Isn't he the most powerful- urk!" Dipper was interrupted by the collar on his neck, squeezing his throat tightly. It loosened soon after, and Tai looked at Dipper in amusement.

"Ah, well, it all depends." Tai sneered at the portal. "Right now he is as weak as a mortal. And- Woah...:" Tai stared at the portal with an odd expression. Dipper looked over as well, gasping at the sight before him.

Cipher and Mabel… Kissing?

Tai cleared his throat, looking away. "Heh, well… This is certainly going to complicate things…"

Dipper's jaw had dropped open, and he felt Tai shut it gently.

 _ **HIATUS WARNING!**_

 ** _This story is going under Hiatus for the time being! I wish to explore the possibilities of Reverse Falls. More information will be published shortly!_**

 ** _Thank you for your support! It means a lot that at least some people are reading this. I will come back to this, maybe..._**

 ** _Thank you!_**

 ** _~Paradise Dawn_**


End file.
